Samantha Winchester
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: Who knew Sam had a twin sister? Oh wait, Dean and John did! When on another case in Topeka, Kansas they meet a girl named Samantha Gillinger, who is in big trouble... But her skills with weapons and her knowledge of monsters... Is she a hunter like them?
1. Chapter 1: On the road again

**October 18th, 1983-**

_They adopted our sweet little Samantha today. It was hard to see her go, even more so for Mary, but we had to. I don't think we'll ever tell Sammy he had a twin sister, and Dean will probably forget before Sam's able to register what people are saying to him. Even so, he may find out some dayanyway. Well, I think I should go: Sam's being a little fussy today... Probably sad that he'll never see his dear sister again... Can't say I blame him, really._

Dean had always remembered his little sister... But John had always told him never to say a word about it. He never really understood why, though. Sometimes he just wanted to tell him so badly, especially when Sam said that Dean was his only sibling and he had to take care of him more for that. Sam deserved to know, in his opinion, after all, it was _his _twin. It wasn't right that John had kept it a secret from him all these years!

Sam began to stir in the bed beside his, causing him to gasp and quickly put the journal under his lumpy pillow. Sam clicked on the light in between their beds resting on a dark wood nightstand. He was wincing at the bright light, but other than that, he seemed pretty confuse, but calm. Dean gave him a smile that tried too hard to look casual, which only gave him a suspicious appearance; Sam knew Dean better than he knew himself sometimes, so he knew when Dean was hiding something.

"Dean? It's like..." Sam glanced over at the neon alarm clock standing beside the lamp, dressed up like Mickey Mouse. "... Five in the morning, shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked tiredly, holding himself up on his arm as he stared at his brother with doubtful eyes. Dean gulped and realized it had been two minutes since he asked the question, which only made him all the more suspicious.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Dean retorted, releasing his grip on his father's journal and pulling his arm slowly from under the pillow he hid it under next to his gun. Sam cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him a questioning / 'Are you really that stupid?' look. Dean wrinkled his nose and looked off to the side, realizing it had sounded rather dumb and out of his character. Yeah, this was definately not suspicious, was it?

Sam sat up completely at the side edge of his bed and rubbed his aching eyes. He had only fallen asleep about three hours ago and he was _not_ in the mood to listen to Dean try to escape his lie detecter. He just wanted to go to the bathroom really quick and then head off to bed, and stay sleeping for the next six months. Dean watched as he left and quickly pulled out his dad's notebook. One more entry, despite how much their dad would kill him if he were... Here right now.

**October 20th, 1983-**

_Dean keeps asking us what we did with the baby... Why he can't hear her, and why he can't find her. He looks around the house for her alot. Mary says we should just tell him, but both she and I know she wouldn't understand no matter how many times we explain it._

As soon as Dean finished reading, so into it he didn't hear the toilet flush, Sam came out of the bathroom and caught him with their dad's journal. Dean froze stiff with his wide gaped open like he was trying to say something, but he couldn't find the words. Sam cocked his head to the side and gave him the greatest questioning stare he'd ever given him. Dean gulped and threw the journal into his pillow, get up and stepping in front of his little brother as fast as he could, which definately was _not_ Luis Armstrong fast.

"You didn't see anything," Dean whispered cooely like he had seen the penguins in "Madagascar" do, waving his hand in front of Sam's face like Qui-Gon Jinn. Sam's eyes drooped in a tired 'Dean you don't expect me to believe this, do you?'

"Dean, what were you looking at in Dad's journal?" Sam asked lazily. Dean gulped and put his palm on Sam's forehead, as if checking for a fever.

"Sammy, are you okay? You seem a little warm, you should rest, dontcha think?" Dean fake smiled, leading him to his bed. Sam was buying it one bit, and before his intellegence was insulted any more, he wanted to tell him so. But that would have to wait til the morning because he was just too tired, though he did slap the back of Dean's head for thinking he was that stupid. Dean gave him a sharp glare as he held the back of his head. However, Sam was already asleep, which meant he wouldn't be up for another three hours... He could stay up all night reading their dad's journal and never forget Samantha... Because he promised himself something.

Ah, but he was getting ahead of himself (big surprise!... Not). Tomarrow they were going to be on the road for a long time. He had to have some sleep before they were to leave. Besides, he'd rather die in a carcrash then have Sam drive his baby, but Sam would easilly overpower him if he was tired... Dean clicked out the light and jumped into bed as fast as he could, closing his eyes tightly.

-[()]-

Sam was already awake with breakfast from IHOP on the table and around his mouth when Dean's eyes flickered open. Sam looked aver at him as soon as he began to move off the springy bed. He waved and smiled.

"Hey, sleepin' -*GULP*- beauty," Sam teased with his mouth full. Dean stared at the milk on his lips and shook his head. He stepped in front of him and pointed at the milk mustach.

"Hey look Sammy, you actually grew a mustach, you don't have to play on the kiddy rides anymore... Oops, sorry, shaved it off," He grinned after he wiped it away. Sam rolled his eyes and threw a crispy hashbrown at his hand. Dean caught it and licked his lips. GEEZE, he was _starving _and it only made it worse when he realized that he wouldn't be eating until they got to the town they were headed to. Washington State to Kansas... His stomach was crying just thinking about it.

"So, we're going to Kansas, right?" Sam asked as he took a bite of his brown sausage. By the time he had asked the question, Dean was already done with two/thirds of his breakfast.

"Yeah, and as long as we're not going to Lawrence, I'm good," Dean replied, stuffing the rest of his food in his mouth.

"No, we're going to Topeka, Kansas. Apparently-"

"Yeah, I know, people have committing suicide by jumping out of their windows," Dean interrupting him, already knowing the story. Sam rolled his eyes from being interrupted so rudely and threw a pack of ketchup at him. Dean smiled and sucked the packet dry.

"Well, witnesses have said that all of them are sleeping when they are carried by a magical light and dropped on to the ground. People around their district have said that it's the work of fairies-"

"FAIRIES? Okay, Succubisses, demons, vampires, and werewolves I believe, but FAIRIES? You've got to be kidding me, Sam!" Dean teased him. Sam's left eye twitched from being interrupted again and smacked the back of his head to stop his laughter. Not allowing him to get away with his actions, Dean slapped his head back.

"Ugh, first of all it's Succubi when plural. Second of all, listen, Dean, it's probably not fairies, but something's going on if-"

"Nothing's-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME, DAMN IT!" Sam barked. Dean closed his mouth. "Good, now, something is going on if all these people are supposedly being carried away to their deaths. I'm thinking it could be a demon, but they don't usually do these kinds of things so, I don't know. You may speak now, I'm fi-"

"It's probably a spirit, so let's go... Peter Pan," Dean laughed, starting to gather his stuff. Sam rolled his eyes and helped him with the stuff.

"You better not be thinking about calling me that the whole time!" Sam growled. Dean shot him a devious glare, causing him to frown. He could already tell this was going to be a _**long **_trip… But as long as he found out why and what Dean was looking at in their father's journal, he could endure it. Sam always knew Dean was keeping something from him, but he never could get an answer from him. Maybe this would be the week… He just hoped it wasn't more bad news, like when Dean said he might have to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2: Samantha

**October 25th, 1983-**

_I have to make this quick because Mary wants to talk to Dean about Samantha. Apparently she needs my help. So, today Sam has been extremely CRANKY! We can't really do anything to help him, he's not teething, we don't know what to do!_

Dean laughed at this entry; he vaguely remembered when Sam would wildly thrash in his crib while crying his little eyes out. Maybe he would use that on Sam when he woke up, just to bug him for being so up-tight lately. Now that would be hilarious, and hopefully he wouldn't lose his head for it, either.

They were driving in the car with their father's journal on the dashboard for Dean to read while he drove. Next to him, Sam was sleeping peacefully in his chair, his arms folded while his head rested on the window like a pillow. It had been sixteen hours, they were very close to getting to Topeka now, but it would be another hour. This gave him enough time to read the entries his dad wrote in the journal, just so he could remember things: Like Mary and John... And Samantha. DAMN IT, he missed her, even if he was only four. Well, maybe he only missed her because she was who-knows-where, and if she was in trouble... There would be nothing he could do to help her. Honestly, he didn't even know if she was alive right now... Or if she was paid a visit by... Yellow-eyes.

Suddenly, as soon as he had to stop at a red light, which was one of the reasons he LOVED to drive on unknown road, Sam whimpered and his eyes clenched tightly. Dean grabbed the journal and put it under him. He then turned his head towards Sam and shook him awake. When the light turned green, Dean didn't see it, causing someone to honk their horn at him. Dean rolled his eyes and went in annoyance, but Sam jolted awake and stopped when his chest hit the glove box. He rubbed his chest and cringed, though he suddenly turned to his brother and grabbed his arms, which rested on the steering wheel.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Sam, what's up?" Dean asked in a shocked and concerned voice. His brother was looking scared, not the normal rational scared: 'OH MY GOD, IT'S A WEREWOLF!' but it was still scared.

"I saw some girl, she was... running from something, I couldn't really see it. Then... Dean we have to save her!" Sam pleaded. Dean turned from the road to his brother and back again. Sam's visions had never been wrong so far, but still... They were already planning on going to a certain town.

"Where?" Dean finally gave in. Sam calmed down in his seat and sighed off his built-up energy. He'd never gotten _this _worked-up over his nightmares, even if he tended to over-react at his others. It was just... Well, he didn't exactly know, and that was what was bothering him... Or maybe what was bothering him was the fact that he did know, he just didn't want to admit it, because it would make him sound like a bad guy.

"The same place we're going, just go faster 'cause... Dean, it'll happen an hour from now," Sam frowned.

"What's getting you so worked-up, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him briefly before shaking his head and leaning it against the window lazily.

"The girl..."

"She was hot, wasn't she," Dean teased. Sam shot him an 'Are you really that immature' disgusted look and went back to the window. Dean grinned with his teeth and laughed through his nose. "Was she blond?" He continued, boiling Sam's blood.

"Yes, actually," He said through his teeth, gritting them irritably afterward. Dean grinned wider, if possible, in self-pride.

"Wow, maybe this whole psychic thing of yours is rubbing off on me," He joked. Sammy frowned at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Dean, that's not funny!" Sam protested.

"Come on, it's a little funny," Dean smiled. Sam shook his head and crossed his arms, falling back to sleep. Dean took out the journal and placed it back in its original position. He then continued reading.

**October 26th, 1983-**

_We told Dean we gave her away. If he were just a little bit older, we'd be able to explain our actions better, because just saying we gave her away makes it seem like we didn't love her. But Dean took it okay, although he's too young to really have his own opinion about it. However, he asked us if we were going to give Sam away, too, and then smiled when I said no. Dean really loves his younger siblings, how on earth could we take another one away from him?_

**November 1st, 1983-**

_Sam finally stopped fussing, even a little. It was relieving, but sad to know that he'd forgotten his sister so quickly. Even Dean still asks us questions about how she's doing, but they are becoming less frequent. But he will forget eventually, and then all that will be left to do is for Mary and I to let go. If truth be told, it's millions of times harder than words make it seem._

Dean sighed sadly and put down the journal. He knew that the next page would have November 6th, 1983: Mary's death, which he'd always skipped over... Maybe he'd read the entry after later, but for now, he had to be completely focused on the road... Or Sam would kill him. So, he hid the journal in his jacket pocket and placed both hands on the wheels. They were almost there... Five more minutes until they hit the town. Strangely, the closer and closer he got to the town, the more and more familiar it became and excited _he _became. Why he was excited and his stomach was tied in a knot, he didn't know, but one thing's for sure, he wanted desperately to get to this-

"Sam, wake up," Dean pushed his brother awake as he stopped over at the side of the road near a green sign displaying the name of the town. Sam yawned and stretched, opening his eyes wide to see what his brother had woke him up for: from a building to the near north, a person enveloped in sparkling blue light was being carried out the window by nothingness. The Winchester boys stiffened and clenched their teeth, knowing what was going to happen. As soon as the light disappeared from view, the person, whom was too far away to recognize details of appearance, fell, fast, hard, and helpless. When he or she fell, Sam and Dean cringed and sighed sadly: Maybe if they had gotten to the town sooner, they could have saved him or her… But it was too late now.

"Dean... Let's go, there's still someone we can save," Sam frowned, leaning against the freezing window. Dean nodded and started driving again.

-[0]-

"What kind of name is Stalkher Motel?" Sam laughed to his brother. Dean shook his head with a large grin on his face and shrugged. He set his weapons and stuff in different bags on his bed, which was lumpy and against the wall, and picked up the keys to his dear Impala again. Sam followed him out the door and hopped into the passenger seat next to his brother. Dean started the car and slowly began to cruise.

After a while, they noticed a woman with long beautiful blond hair, a short white anime T-shirt (Which was too out of season for winter), and black jeans, who had been going to a lot of people asking them something. Each time she would shape her hands into a thing that represented a butterfly or a bird with a confused look on her face, and the person would nod. She would then sigh, thank the person, ad move on to the next person.

"Dean... That's her!" Sam shouted, smashing himself out of the car and running up to her. Dean parked the car quickly and dashed after him, pulling him back too late: He'd already caught the girl's attention.

"Um... Hello?" She greeted in a questioning tone. Sam gulped and sucked in some quiet air. She was much prettier than he'd seen in his dream or from afar, but there was something... Familiar about her. Dean felt it too, but he kept his mouth shut about it, I mean, why would you say anything out loud about that?

"Uh... Nothing, never mind, sorry... He just thought you were someone else, sorry," Dean smiled, dragging Sam back to the car.

"It's okay. Hey, is that a 1967 Chevy Impala!" She shouted, running up to the car. Dean stared at her with a blinking confusion. Since when did girls know anything about cars, especially pretty girls like her?

"Y-Yeah, my dad gave it to me," He said, still dazed. She nodded and smiled widely.

"So... Hey, is it the one with the heavy duty 3-speed manual transmission or a 4-speed with the 427 engine?" She asked, looking over the car. Dean smiled wide and replied. They began talking about cars for a while, a new geeky language that Sam could not understand at all. After about ten minutes of car-talk, Sam finally got tired of it and interrupted them.

"Hey, Dean, we've gotta go."

"Yeah, yeah, hang on, we're talking, Sammy," Dean shooed him with his hand. The girl, named Samantha, started giggling at his name.

"Something _wrong _with my name," He questioned her action in a slight growl, his face boiling. She shook her head and turned towards Dean.

"That's what everyone around here calls me, so it's kind of a girl's name," She giggled. Dean laughed with her and winked at Sam.

"That's not funny!" Sam frowned.

"Aw, come on, Sammy, she's just playing with 'ya," Dean cooed like he was a baby. Suddenly, Samantha gasped at her watch and waved as she dashed off. Dean held out his hand as if to stop her, but he didn't reach her, and he didn't want to... Or rather he wanted to but didn't. He wasn't sure why, but seeing her leave made him feel worried and uneasy... Like when Sam was in trouble. There was something about that girl that seemed so much like he'd known her all his life, and also like he had to protect her and keep her safe from the danger Sam witnessed in his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: Sister Survives

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head and shrugged, frowning as he did so, and stepped into his car. He started it, and drove off to Stolkher Motel.

-[0]-

**November 20th, 1983-**

_Dean asked me an interesting question today: "Is Samantha okay? Isn't she in twouble, too?" That _was _an interesting question! If those books I bought about fires were right about melevolent entities after my family... Whoes to say it wouldn't go after dear Samantha? She could be dead right now for all I know. Oh, Mary, you'd know what to do..._

Dean put their dad's journal under his pillow, underneath his gun, and jump up off his bed when Sam suddenly came through the the door. Dean cleared his throat and tried to act casual.

"Okay, Dean, last night, I bought it, but today... What is so interesting in Dad's Journal that you won't tell me?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head and grabbed the black T.V remote off the top of the television and slumped onto the couch lazily with his kneese split apart. He turned the T.V on and casually flipped through channels. Sam frowned and stepped in front of the Television, trying to draw Dean back into the conversation. Dean moved his head over to the side to tell him to move, and grumbled some curses under his breath when he didn't. "Dean..."

"Fine, you wanna know the truth?" Dean finally sighed, crossing his arms over his tough chest. Sam pulled out a blue chair from under a square blue table and sat in it.

"That would be good, yes," Sam approved. Dean sighed and sat up, hunched over his knees.

"Alright, but you're going to think I'm crazy," Dean rolled his green eyes, he'd never actually expected to hear the words come out of his mouth when he was talking to his brother, but he knew Sam would call him senile.

"Who are you talking to?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and stood up. He strolled over to his pillow and pulled out Dad's Journal. Was he really going to do this? Was he actually going to break his promise too John about keeping this a secret from Sam? Even though Dean thought Sam had the right to know about Sama... ntha... Wait a second... He just thought of something.

"Wait, what was that girl Samantha's last name again?" Dean asked urgently, tucking the journal under his arm. Sam cocked and eyebrow at him, not seeing at all how this had to do with anything... Unless Dean decided he was going to go hook up with her... If that was the case, they were trying to work on the more important case right now and this wasn't really acceptable.

"Gillinger... Why... If you're tryig to hook-up with her-"

"Ew, no. I'm ganna call Bobby really quick. Go... I don't know, brush your hair, it's a mess," Dean suggested, heading out their motel door with a phone in his hand already flipped out. While he left, Sam stared at him with the most confused face he'd ever shown. Did he just say 'Ew' to a blond? And he had to admit, she was pretty, and Dean's type, and normally Dean would be calling _her _right now, not Bobby. It wasn't that he could be lying, 'cause Dean would be the first to admit he was going to try and get a girl... So what was up? Sam then realized another thing Dean had said and ran his hands through his hair, trying to straighten it up and make it look nicer. His hair wasn't messy, Dean was just messing with him, right? He better have been, or else Sam would have to mess up the Impala... Nevermind, maybe save that for when he's feeling suicidal.

-[0]-

"Hey Bobby, I've got a question," Dean stated as he sat on the Impala's driver's seat gazing at nothing but bright blue neon lights of his motel.

"Yeah, what is it," Bobby asked in his gruff, rough, tough voice from the other end. Dean didn't know it, but Bobby was sitting in the kitchen, bored as hell, and drinking a green bottle of holy water/beer. "Is this about your new case?" He would be happy to help the boys out right now, there was nothing else he could do, right? Not at this ment anyway.

"No, not exactly. But... Did Dad ever mention anything about Sam's twin sister?" Dean asked rather anxiously. His heart was pounding, he wasn't sure if he wanted this irl to be his little sister... Or not.

"..." Bobby was silent for a while, sipping his beer and thinking of what exactly to say.

"And why has this come up?" He finally asked. Dean took a big breath in an attempt to relax his nerves and switched the phone his other ear.

"Well... Bobby, I just need to know something. What was the name of the family who adopted her?" He asked urgently. Bobby sighed on the other end and stood up from his chair with a skid.

"Gillenger."

"Holy crap," Dean whispered, dropping the phone while Bobby asked him repeatedly if he was there. Dean stared into space for a long time as he contemplated all of this. They found their sister! She's here! She's safe! She's... Dean slumped and his head rested on the steering wheel when he realized that she's... Unaware she has brothers and that they were Dean and Sam Winchester. And maybe that was best... Maybe it was best that she not even get involved with them, they were always running into bad luck; Sam he couldn't do anything to keep it from, but now Samantha had a chance, a chance to be normal. He decided it was best only to know... Nver talk to-

*Knock, Knock, Knock* "Hey, you, inside, open your window," A woman's muffled voice ordered. Dean lifted up his head and turned to the passenger seat (A.K.A Sam's 'Can't-Touch-The-Front-Seat' Seat) and saw none other than the girl herself: Samtha Gillenger. Dean wanted to just drive away, so she wouldn't get strangled in the Winchester bad luck like he and his brother, but it was raining outside now and she was soaking wet, she could get sick without a dry place. So, like any big brother would do for their little sister, he unlocked the door nervously and let her in. The second the doors unlocked, Samantha barged in and grabbed Dean's collar, pulling him foreward to face her.

"You have guns in the trunk, don't you!" She shouted excitedly. Dean blinked a few times as he stared at her eyes, watching how the flashed so many times in her anxious and exillerated emotion. Soon, he realized he had said anything in a while and he was beginning to sound like a mute, which really didn't fit his personality AT ALL!

"Uh, yeah, well, everyone has a few guns in their trunks, for protection," Dean replied cooly. Samantha shook her head and released him, sitting back down softly and closing her door. Dean gulped, he wasn't really sure if she was going to ask him more about it, or leave it at that. Dean would've continued if it were him... This was not the time for her to act like him: The car thing was enough, and awesome quite frankly!

"No, I don't mean, like, one or two, I mean A LOT! I'm talking about 40 or 50! And not just that, but you carry salt and other stuff that wares off ghosts and stuff, right?" She asked, almost bouncing up and down in her seat. Dean froze... How did she... Was she a... Did she think that they were hunters?

"That... That's c-crazy," Dean denied it. _Please, Please, Please, don't know about hunters, don't know I'm a hunter... DON'T BE A HUNTER! _Was all that clouded Dean's thoughts.

"Liar... Normal people would think it's crazy but I know... You're a hunter!" She grinned. Dean's mouth gaped open wide as well as his eyes, and his fist clenched tightly. No, No, No, this wasn't supposed to turn out like this. It was supposed to go a little something like this: They go to town, solve the mystery, and leave with Dean knowing his sister is in this town and Sam still oblivious to the secret. Obviously the world didn't agree with him... But how did she know about hunters? That was suddenly the only thing that he could think of right now.

"C'mon, I like deer-"

"Uh-uh, NO! That's not the same thing as I'm talking about. And I know that you know what I know!" Samantha interrupted him, grabbing for his jacket and pulling him foreward again. Dean sighed and moved her hands away from him, taking a big lump down his throat. What was he going to do now? What was he supposed to do: kick her out, call her crazy, or run away; But he couldn't... He just COULDN'T!

"What... Do you mean?" Dean asked innocently.

"Hunters, you know, monster-killing, bad-ass gunslingers!" She explained. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry you're totally crazy,'' Dean denied once again. Samantha frowned and slapped him across his face leaving a sharp pain and a red mark. Dean couldn't stop blinking because of how surprised and puzzled her was by her actions. Well, he did just call her crazy, but you don't slap someone for saying that... Although, Dean felt like punching people when they called him insane, but he never would. But when Sam was young and someone would call him a freak... Maybe she was like Sam, too.

"Forget it!" She huffed, opening the door and slamming it shut when she left the car. Dean frowned and turned around in his seat to watch he leave.

"Don't slam my door!" Dean hissed. He felt sick to his stomach when she was out of sight. He wanted to be near her, he wanted to hug her tight and tell her she was his sister. He wanted her to accompany them on their adventures... But he just couldn't, NEVER! Yet another thing that was killing the joy of being hunters! He HATED this, he deserved to be with his sister, and Sam did, too, DAMN IT!

-{0}-

"Sam, I'm b-" Dean stopped as he saw Sam sleeping on his bed with their dad's journal on his face. His eyes grew wide in fright as he realized that Sam could have just found out the secret. Slowly, he moved his way to Sam's side, gently taking the book off with his thumb keeping the page he was in. Dean sighed in relief as he had only been reading the information about monster, and not the journal entries. Then again, he could have been reading it and then started reading the information about monsters. If that happened, Sam would be asking him questions about her over and over again the next morning and would eventually want to go off and meet her, just to know she was okay. And that would turn out to be a big disaster somehow or other, 'cause that was how it always worked with the cursed Winchester, wasn't it?

-{0}-

**December 4th, 1983-**

_We went to stay at a motel for a couple of days in a small town in Topeka. If I remember correctly, it was was where the rich couple who adopted Samantha were living. WAIT, DIDN'T DEAN ASK IF SHE WAS OKAY? I'VE GOTTA SEE IF SHE IS!_

_**December 4th (continued), 1983-**_

_I visited the house with both boys. The greeted us warmly and allowed me to see my babie gurl. She was so beautiful with flowing blond hair. Her eyes weren't brown like Sam's, instead they were gorgous gray! I was so happy to see her alive and well!_

_Dean gave her an early christmas gift after I did. I brouhgt her her mother's locket, which was the only thing from her that survived the fire. Dean had given her a stuffed Santa that had a really soft coat. She loved our gifts, and she especially loved our presence, particulary the boys'. But soon it was time to say good-bye after one last hug. Thow, when we interupted the Sammys, they started crying miserably. Dean held Sam calmly while patting his back in a steady rhythm, and Samantha's new mom held her gently... Then we left. Sam just wouldn't stop crying all the way "home", almost just like after Mary's death. Oh Mary, I wish you could've seen her today, even if it were just for a few seconds, she was so beautiful and looked so mush like you... And she was already crawling like a pro at seven months..._


	4. Chapter 4: Fried

"Sama-kun? Samaaaa-kun?" A males voice called her. She rolled over in her bed with a smile and opened her eyes gently.

"Kokko... I thought you were in New York..." She grinned, wrapping her arms around the black-haired man. He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, Sama-Kun!" He replied happily, hugging her tightly. Samantha smiled warmly and patted his back. He then released her and sat at the edge of the bed. "Anyway, so how's the case going?" He asked less lovingly, but still gently and full of warmth.

"Everyone I've interviewed has said it's fairies! I'm not getting anywhere!" Samantha replied aggravatedly, running her fingers through her hair to stress the reply. The man nodded.

"Concluded the same thing. But maybe it _is_..." He began slowly.

"You don't think?"

"I'm just looking at the possible creatures. It seems a lot like..."

{-}

"Fairies!" Dean retorted, rather amused at how serious Sam was taking this conclusion. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out their father's journal, turning the pages as fast as he could, right over the journal entries.

"Look, right here, it even says they exsist and how to kill them!" Sam rebuddled. Dean snatched the journal from him and threw it away from them harshly. Sam went to go get it, only to be tripped by the shorter brother. " Dean!"

"Don't touch his journal, it's off limits, and if you touch it again I'll brake your fingers," Dean warned, his tone deadly. Dean wasn't kidding. This one time, Dean had caught him touching his liquer and LITERALLY broke his fingers, all eight of them, John put hot sause on his thumbs and made him suck on them. So, you'd think that he would be wise enough NOT to go against the warning and grab it, although, since when had Sam ever taken Dean's threats under consiteration.

"Why?" Sam growled, going for it. Dean dashed for it and they ended up both grabbing it.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"I... I..."Dean hesitated. *_**Riiiiip**_*. The notebook ripped in half, sending Dean against the door with half of it in his hand. Sam gulped and looked at the burning fireplace, his half in the bellowing depths. "SAMANTHA!" Dean screamed, running to the fire place. He reached his hand in as far as he could and slowly pulled it out. It was crisped like burnt chicken, although so was his hand. He blew on it and waved it in the wind, flames disappearing. He grabbed both pieces and tried despretely to bring them back together, however, he failedmiserably.

"Sam... antha?" Sam questioned him.

"Thanks a lot!" He growled, swearing underneath his breath. Sam crawled over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"

_()_

"Dean... Sam... They're here?" Kokko questioned worrily. "Are you sure?"

"Do you know them?" Samantha asked, resting her head on his lap.

"John's boys? The winchesters? Of course! I used to follow them all the time! My dad tried to finish all his cases before him, and failed, and I was the boys bud, probably the only one they had!" Kokko explained with a laugh. Then he stopped and petted her soft hair. "Although, that was years ago, they probably don't even remember me..." He frowned. Samantha put her hand on his.

"Why don't you go say hi?" She suggested lightly.

"And by "Why don't you go say hi"..." He mocked, "You really mean "Go ask for their help, you big dope" don't you?" He chickled.

"Duh," She giggled, sitting up and kissing his cheek before lying back in bed.

"Maybe I should... They _are_... Your brothers after all..." Kokko whispered, aware that she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: A story behind every story

(_**Knock, Knock, Knock)**_

"Saaaam..." Dean groaned tiredly, turning around in his bed. Sam, of whom was busy studying the books he'd borrowed from Bobby about fairies, rolled his eyes and sat up off the couch in front of the broken T.V (Dean and Sam had a little... fight about the journal that had been broken). Sam then went to the front door and looked through the hole. Suddenly, he gasped and jumped back, eyes full of disbelief.

"Kokko!" Sam yelled, quickly opening the door. Dean jumped up out of bed and ran next to Sam. Kokko, who was wearing a emo-like outfit with the piercings and all and sleeping Samantha on his back, grinned his cheesy grin and waved. Dean stopped smiling, as well as Sam, and stared at the sleeping girl. "And aparently Samantha..." Sam awekwardly said through his teeth. Kkko looked behind him and smiled.

"Yep," Kokko replied, winking at Dean secretivly. He nodded and cleared the way for him to come inside. Kokko entered the Winchester Lair (The crappy old rundown motel room) and placed Samantha down on the messy bed Dean had previously rose from. He covered her up gently and kissed her forehead, proceeding then to sit on the foot of the bed. "I heard you guys were in town and dropped by to say hello!" He spoke merrily. Dean cocked an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms.

"Alright, let's get to the chase... What do you want," Dean huffed, now understanding his connection to his sister. Sam got some liquer from out of the fridge and tossed it to him. Kokko barely caught it and broke the top off with his teeth.

"I want what you want: To find the answer to this riddle," He responded nonchalantly, taking a swig of the drink. Dean grunted and shook his head.

"Like father, like son, huh?" Dean chuckled.

"Dean, Sam, I'm not here to compete with you, I'm here to help!" Kokko stated indignantly. Sam strolled over to him and pulled out his I.D from his pants pocket.

"Dude, gay," Dean mocked, earning a sharp glare from Sam. After the evil-eye, Sam glanced down at the I.D in his hand and then looked at Kokko with questioning eyes and eyebrows.

"How long have you been going by Micheal Jackson?" Sam asked. Dean snickered. Kokko shrugged and reached inside his pocket for another I.d.

This I.D, FBI, read Jackson Micheal. Sam gave him a look that said: "Are you competeing with Dean for stupidity, 'cause your starting to lead."

"I also have to with Cushions Whoopie and Luigi Mario," He grinned, very proud of himself. Sam relaxed all his expressions and handed him his I.D back, turning away with his head in his hand as if he had a headach, which he probably did. Dean was still laughing at his equal-matureness leveled friend.

"Man, I missed you, where've you been all this time?" Dean asked merrily. Kokko shrugged and scooted himself next to Samantha.

"Well, after my father died, I decided to take up the case your dad offered me," Kokko replied.

"Least he could do for what he did..." Samantha mumbled. Kokko smiled and patted her hair gently. Dean jolted and looked at her as she got up with a yawn and a stretch. "Drunk bastard," She added as she yawned. Soon after she crossed her arms and got up from the bed. With a look of annoyance, she walked towards Dean. Expecting her to hit him or something, he flexed, however, she went right past him to the wall and fixed a crooked painting. "What'd you guys do in here?" She huffed. Sam's eyes trailed to Dean's in a questioning matter, wondering how she missed the broken T.V with its screen crashed in, the holes in the wall, and the big thing: Two blades on the floor?... It was pretty bad if Dean was thinking the same thing.

"Uh, practicing..." Sam replied.

"Heh, practicing, more like you were fighting a werewolf in here," She chuckled. Sam looked at her a little weird, while Dean and Kokko casually sat beside eachother on the (literally) split in half couch. "Speaking of werewolf..." She grunted as she walked towards Dean briskly, arms intwined. Dean backed off a little, looking almost afraid of the girl.

* * *

"So, how should we deal with her?" Castiel asked Uriel, sounding like he was unsure wether he should ask his partner or not. Uriel turned around and looked him straight in his blue eyes.

"What should we do with her? She could really harm our plans, and if we kill her, the subject could..." A man in a long black trenchcoat, black tight shirt underneath, black jeans, black boots, and half red, half black spiky hair asked his master. The man he spoke to crouched on the floor before him, facing the wall in front with the window of blackness. The only visual thing seen was his half black, half red hair and black trenchcoat. It was also seen that he held firmly onto a black cain with a wolf as a head.

The man stood up from his position, turning around swiftly with his cain pointed in front of the younger man's younger man's heart area. He smiled.

"Kill her," Uriel replied nonchalantly, not at all caring about what he'd just said. Castiel's eyes shot open and he stared at the man. Lightly, he began to shake his head. Uriel frowned and gave the devil's daggers. Castiel continued to shake his head.

"How can we kill her, she's just-"

"My hypothesis was correct, Castiel, you are attached to her!"

* * *

"Kill her," The older man with the plain black mask coving a split half of his face ordered with glee. The half that wasn't covered by a mask wore pure bloody red eyes, and half of an evil smirk with sharp teeth. The younger man, of whom had an almst equal pair of eyes as the man before him, gasped and smacked the cain away from him. The older man wacked him in the head with it. "If we are to mantain order over the fairies, we HAVE to kill her. Don't you remember, her mother's necklace is the fairy queen's symbol of leadership!"

"I know, but..."

"KOKKO!"


End file.
